IParty with Victorious
iParty with Victorious is an iCarly ''and ''Victorious crossover. However, it is only counted as an iCarly episode (part of its fourth season), and not a Victorious episode. It officially aired on June 11th, 2011 with an extended version airing on August 27th, 2011. The special only aired on Nickelodeon UK on October 11th, 2011. Plot Carly Shay is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing. Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, André is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a small party in his awesome new house, but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Sam suspects that Steven is cheating on Carly after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles to catch him in the act at André's party. After Carly witnesses Steven giving Tori a charm bracelet identical to the one he gave her, even using the same delivery, she tells Tori about this. Wanting revenge, the two girls trick Steven into a closet, luring him with the promise of getting a 100 Day Kiss from Tori, and expose him, with Kenan Thompson's help, as a cheater on iCarly. Subplots Subplot 1 Having spent three hours as part of a sculpture, Spencer experiences back pain. At Gibby's suggestion, he uses Kenan's hot tub to soothe his wounds. After a dissapointing performance in portraying "true terror," Sikowitz tries to scare Tori and Beck so they can use that fear as actors. While he manages to scare Tori, he fails to scare Beck. Waiting out in the hot tub, Sikowitz manages to scare Spencer and even Jade but not Beck. The quartet spend the rest of the night in the jacuzzi, even as Sinjin falls in. Subplot 2 Having only granted permission by Kenan to have "a small party," André only invites the gang (plus Steven) only for Rex to tweet about the party with roughly 200 people attending, including a man in a Panda costume who wacks people on the butt with a tennis racket. As André tries to get rid of the Panda and the extra guests, Kenan arrives and reveals he's not mad, viewing a small party to be roughly 400-500 people, and that the Panda has been stalking him for years. As the two try and chase him down, they run across Tori and Carly, helping them get revenge on Steven, before chasing the Panda again. Subplot 3 Having earlier promised Lane that she would babysit for him, Trina brings the two children to the party, eventually pawning them off onto Cat who cannot speak as a result of a throat infection. When Trina has to leave however, Cat has lost the kids. Though intially worried, Trina's attention is grabbed by Kenan Thompson only for her to run into a furious Lane who found the kids sleeping by a trashcan. Trina slams the door in his face. Subplot 4 After Robbie destroys the sound system, Rex challenges all comers to a freestyle rap contest, winning until Sam dethrones him. At the end, both groups perform Leave It All To Shine. Extended Scenes *At the beginning when Mrs. Benson makes an appearance (which lasted more than the first one), Sam and Freddie mention Steven. *Mrs. Benson asks Spencer why he is in his sculpture. Before he can answer, she cuts him off. *In the first scene of Victorious, dancers were shown for a short period of time before the camera switched to Jade, André, Beck, Tori, and Robbie at the lunch table. *Jade is seen arguing with Tori about why it is "wrong" to dip French fries in mayonnaise. *Gibby is shown in class balancing quarters on his elbows which he breaks a kid's glasses. *A while after entering the house, Cat says through her headband, "I wish someone would pay attention to me." *André sees a small kitty at the party and said, "Aw!" before leaving a second later. *Tori and Beck's scene is a little longer, there's more added to the beginning of it. *This is the first time in Victorious that Tori has been cheated on by a guy. *Tori, Beck, and Jade are seen in the hallway arguing about the lyrics to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *Festus is shown giving Tori a mushroom pizza and runs away when Cat shows up with her new voice. This scene takes place before Trina runs towards her to talk about the party. After their conversation about the party, Trina traded Tori's pizza for her pizza after finding out that hers has mushrooms in it. Sinjin then takes Trina's pizza that was given to Tori so now she is seen going back to the Grub Truck. * Mr. Howard is talking about Sacajawea before he calls Carly and Sam up. *About three kids (including the kid that Tori mentions), in the rap battle, rapped against Rex but he triumphed them all. *Before Gibby enters the room with the blonde kid he punches, Gibby asks people in a different room where the fake mole is. *Tori shows Trina and Cat her new charm bracelet that Steven gave her. *There is another jacuzzi scene where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck are playing an improv game (which Spencer is new at) that Jade mentions after Sinjin falls in. *Sikowitz, Jade and Beck all splash Spencer because he lost the game that they were playing. *Jade, Beck, Sikowitz and Spencer, including the children that Trina are babysitting, are seen with corn dogs instead of nothing (like the first movie). Trivia *Kenan Thompson made a special appearance at the end of the crossover, singing along with Tori, Carly, and the gangs. *This episode was shot between Seasons 1 and 2 of Victorious. Its placement in the chronology of Victorious is unclear, given multiple statements from the production team, but it would appear to be sometime before Beggin' on Your Knees given Jade's hair. *Both casts of iCarly and Victorious performed a mash-up of both their theme songs which is called Leave It All To Shine. ''A mix of both ''Leave It All To Me ''(''iCarly Theme Song) & Make It Shine ''(''VIC'TORi'OUS Theme Song) *iParty with Victorious aired on Saturday June 11th, 2011; however, it was scheduled to air on June 10th, 2011. *Spencer wasn't recognized by anyone at Kenan's house and didn't need any special facial make-up, despite the fact that he's made a few appearances on iCarly. *In the UK, this is counted as the 1st episode of Season 2, as it is called "iParty". * In this episode, Kenan Thompson complains that everyone wants to borrow money from him, including Andy Samberg and half the original cast of All That. Thompson works on Saturday Night Live with Andy Samberg (Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie Shapiro, bears more than a striking resemblance to Andy Samberg, which has been referenced several times on the show).'' All That'' was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was a member of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show, and a disapproving non-fan of Robbie's rapping says to him "Shut up, Samberg!". *Both Sam and Freddie remark on Tori's resemblance to Shelby Marx, referencing the fact that Victoria Justice portrayed both characters. *In the scene where Steven and Tori are watching the iCarly webcast, Carly and Sam can be heard singing lyrics of Gloria Gaynor's 1978 song I Will Survive *Cat's only lines of dialogue—all other times she either uses her app, writes on paper (in the extended version), or sings—are "It's true", "Oh" (in the extended version), "Yay! I love karaoke!", and "What?". **Cat was also missing at the Asphalt Café scene when André invited every one to Thompson's house. *During Beck and Tori's improv scene, Dan makes a reference to a former Nickelodeon show "Avatar the Last Airbender" twice: when Tori says all they can wish for is more hope (a parody of Katara, a hope-obsessed character) and when the comet hits (referring to the finale when Sozin's Comet arrived). *Two songs from iCarly, The Joke is on You and Number One, can be heard playing in the background at various points during the party. *Near the end of the episode, the characters briefly mention needing a 'good burger'. This is a reference to a movie made by Dan Schneider starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell called "Good Burger." "Good Burger" is based on a series of sketches from Schneider's show All That, also starring Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson. *Kennan enters the house with a stuffed giraffe, just like Cat bring her giraffes around. *This episode continues the running gag of Tori's high cheekbones and Robbie being mistaken for Andy Samberg. *An extended version of the episode aired on August 27, 2011. *In the painting of ducks playing poker hanging above Sikowitz's classroom door, the second duck from the left looks similar to the Disney character Dewey, Donald Duck's nephew. "Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Tori was so scared by Sikowitz that she peed. *Sam and Rex make a reference to the show "Laverne and Shirley" during the rap battle (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Gibby wears a Drake and Josh baseball cap (this was confirmed on Dan's blog). *Jade has her tan from Season 2, but still has her season 1 hair, mainly because this was filmed in between seasons. *Spencer mentions that his ex-girlfriend does special effects makeup and when they ask if she can make them look completely, he responds that "She does Hasselhoff", a reference to actor and TV personality David Hasselhoff. *This is the second time Liz Gillies/Jade West wears a bikini. The first was in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina's line "I hate everything!" was said by her sister Tori in another episode (Ice Cream for Ke$ha). *When the extended version aired, it was revealed during the commercial break that T-Bo was in the panda suit. This may or may not have been written with the original script; it is possible that it was just made up by Nick for the hosting of the extended version. *It is revealed in this movie that Robbie and Rex have seperate Slap accounts and that Rex unfollowed Robbie, leaving him with only 13 contacts, an unlucky number. *It has never been explicitly stated if the crossover is within the series canon of iCarly and Victorious; it was acknowledged that the Victorious cast met Freddie on TheSlap, but some of the comments on TheSlap do not agree with the episode's plot. **Likewise the casts of the two shows do not seem to know each other on Sam & Cat but this could be due to the fact that only Tori has any meaningful interactions with the iCarly trio. *Just before they sing the mash-up, the DJ tosses Carly a microphone which is a reference to the Victorious opening sequence, where Tori is tossed a microphone in the same manner. *This is the final 90 minute special iCarly special. *Liz Gillies describes this episode in an interview: "It was a lot of fun. It was crazy to work with iCarly and have all those crazy energies and personalities in one room together. ‘Cause our characters are crazy, but we’re all crazy, too. It was wild, throwing this all together. There was never a dull moment. The movie was lots of fun; I spent a lot of time in the hot tub, which was fun. We do a really great singing scene. It was a blast." Goofs *Beck said that nothing can scare him, but he has been scared by things multiple times before. In this same episode, he showed fright when Sinjin fell in the hot tub; in Jade Dumps Beck, he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad; in Wi-Fi in the Sky, he was shocked by a close up of Trina's butt; in Freak the Freak Out, he showed fear while babysitting Trina; in Locked Up!, he shows fear when Tori gets taken away and when the Yerbanian soldier burst in the hotel; and in Helen Back Again he also raised his hand when Sikowitz asked if anyone else was afraid of Helen. In fact, he would later outright confess to Tori, in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, that he was scared of Jade. **Also, it has been said by Sikowitz that because he is "unscareable," he cannot portray terror convincingly, but he does so quite well in the third episode of You Need to Know This, "People Who Become Briefly Terrified on TheSlap." *When Steven said, "I thought I'd swing back early and say hey" during lunch, Jade picks up her soda. When he ask how everybody's doing, the camera points to Beck, Jade, and André and Jade is putting her hands on Beck, but she didn't put her soda down. Then, it points at just Jade, André, Rex, and Robbie. During that part, you can see Jade putting her soda on the table. See that scene here at 00:05-00:08 to be more specific. *During the crossover song Leave It All To Shine, Trina sings beautifully, when every other time we hear her sing, she is terrible, except when she sings in Shut Up N' Dance in April Fools' Blank and Five Fingaz to the Face ''in Driving Tori Crazy. *Despite Robbie accidentally frying the music system, music can still be heard after that point, and the DJ was still able to play beats for anyone who wanted to rap. *When Cat is trying to warn André about the panda, the headband didn't say the sentence until she had finished typing it all, however earlier and after that, the headband says the word right after it has been typed by Cat. *Tori said she peed when she was scared by Sikowitz, yet her clothes are still dry. *When Sikowitz blows his trumpet, Steven was very close to him. Blowing a trumpet or any loud instrument so close to someone can damage their ear drums; Steven seems to hear fine after this as well as after Kenan does the same thing. *The iCarly trio makes a big deal that Tori resembles Shelby Marx from the episode iFight Shelby Marx, as both characters were played by Victoria Justice, but no one notices that André looks like Harper from iCarly Saves TV, even though both characters were played by Leon Thomas III, or that Trina looks like one of the girls who attended Nora's party in iPsycho, even though both characters were played by Daniella Monet. In the latter case, it is likely that they simply didn't recall the Trina-lookalike, as the trio didn't interact much with her, nor do they interact much with Trina. Likewise, their interaction with André was minimal and they only saw his face during very active moments, compared to seeing a static picture of Tori, so it is possible that they simply didn't get a good enough look at him to make the connection. *Cat has a throat problem for the entire episode and has to use a special headband and phone app to speak, but can be heard singing perfectly fine during ''Leave It All To Shine. It is possible that she could have talked but the doctor didn't want her to, her throat problem healed, or, given her addictive personality, she just liked using the app. *Give It Up can be heard during the party. However it is the version sung by Jade and Cat which couldn't happen as they sung it once as karaoke and it was not recorded. *Rex mentions Twitter although TwitFlash is a parody of it in the Victorious universe. Video Gallery File:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! File:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! File:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! File:Avan_Jogia_Interview_Victorious_&_iCarly_Crossover File:Miranda Cosgrove & Victoria Justice - Leave It All to Shine (Official Music Video) Gallery Reception Reviews for the crossover were largely positive, with most enjoying Kenan Thompson guest starring, and the equal focus being given to the casts of both shows. A minority of reviews were more critical, namely regarding the facts that only Tori was given any real interaction with the iCarly trio or finding the plot to be somewhat similar to Beggin' on Your Knees. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Specials